Short Stories
by HPFan2144
Summary: Single Chapter stories about Harry after the Deathly Hallows. All are AU and have different story lines.


**Taxi**

Music is a big part of my life. I use music in many ways. One way is to help me concentrate when I am doing projects. During these times I let my mind drift and some of the songs hit a cord where they would make excellent Harry Potter stories. So I started writing some of them to be their own stories, but found I couldn't come up with enough material to make them go. I have read a lot of short stories from authors that were very good. This is my attempt to do just that.

**Reviewing**: Like Thumper says from Bambi , "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." I write for enjoyment, I may not be the best writer in the world, but like many others on this forum we do it because someone out there might get enjoyment out of it as much as we do. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

**This Story: **There is a folk singer by the name of Harry Chapin that wrote and sang two songs that are the inspiration of this story. Unfortunately he passed away years ago from an accident. He was a great story teller in his songs. The songs are **Taxi** and **Sequel**.

Disclaimer: The characters and original story belong to J.K. Rowling, we just get to play in her world.

Harry Potter knew what he had to do. He would not be coming back for a 7th year at Hogwarts. He would go out into the world looking for Horcruxes. At the moment, he was going to do something that would be the most painful thing in his life. Harry was going to break up with his girlfriend of two years Susan Bones. Harry did not want to risk her life and because he would be on the run for not knowing how long.

Currently he was standing near the lake overlooking the scenerary when a familiar voice came up from behind him. "What are you thinking about?" Susan said softly.

Harry turned around and could see she had been crying. Harry gave her a strong hug and kiss on the forehead. "Sue, I need you to promise to listen to me before you interrupt." Harry stated softly.

Sue nodded her head, "Harry, what is this all about?"

"I am going to something that will make you hate me and for me to hate myself. We need to break up. I have a mission to complete that was given to me by Dumbledore and it needs to be completed before Voldemort can be destroyed. I am leaving as soon as I turn 17 and am a legal adult. Before you ask, no you can not come with me. What I have witnessed over the past year is that Voldemort can be very nasty with some of the things I will be searching for. I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to you. I also do not know how long this is going to take. It may take years before this is finished and I want you to be able to live a happy life without fear. I have put you through way too much over the past two years by just being my girlfriend. If I get through this whole and you still want me I am yours forever. If you decide to move on and I am still alive I will let you go. I love you Susan Bones, don't ever forget that." Harry said as his voice got quieter and more strained as he talked.

Susan looked at Harry and put her arms around him. "Harry I understand your need to do this, not that I like it but I do understand. I just want you to promise me one thing. That is to do your best and beat him." Susan said. She gave him one last kiss and walked away.

_One year later…_

Harry was standing with two wands in his hand as he looked down at the broken body of Lord Voldemort. It had taken him about 12 months to destroy all the horcruxes and Voldemort himself. Now hundreds of people were yelling and screaming that the war was over. Harry only felt relief and sadness. He above everyone else has lost and sacrificed everything to make sure the biggest evil the world has ever seen was destroyed. As the night wore on Harry was thanked at least a thousand times and was hugged at the same amount. There was many, many people that wanted a peace of him. Finally, he found himself sitting on a bench next to Hannah Abbott. "Hannah, have you seen Susan at all?" asked Harry. "Harry, Susan never came back to school after 6th year. She just disappeared." Hannah said softly. Harry put his head down and gave a great sigh. He couldn't take it any longer. Harry broke down and cried for the first time in over 15 years. With all the death and now the love of his life gone forever, he felt like he lost everything.

_One year later…._

After the battle people started going their own way. Ron and Hermione went to Australia to find her parents. After returning their memories the four of them decided to make Australia permanent. Hermione went on to finish her schooling there, while Ron got a job in their ministry as an assistant with their sports programs. Both were extremely happy. All the others resumed their lives as they were previous to the war. With Fred gone, Harry and George became very close during this time. They shared a flat right outside diagon alley in muggle England. George still had difficulty dealing with the deaths of his sibling and Harry was a wreck from guilt. George continued to run the joke shop, while Harry took up driving a taxi cab. One day as Harry was coming home from his shift. He saw a second hand store that sold musical instruments. Harry thought that this might be a good way for George and him to relax and learn. He bought two guitars with beginner music and went home. Both men found that music was a great medicine for their sorrows.

Over the next year Harry continued to work as a taxi driver. During their spare time Harry and George continued playing music. They found that they were quite talented and after about 6 months they found themselves performing at open mike nights. Shortly after that they were being booked as regulars in many pubs throughout muggle England.

On his last day driving taxi in England, Harry picked up a woman at the light. "Where are you going to my lady blue, it seems you ruined your gown in the rain." Harry stated.

She just looked out the window and said "16 Parkside Lane."

"You look familiar I think I have seen your face before." Harry said attempting to have a conversation.

The woman said, "I'm sure your mistaken." She didn't say anything more.

After a while she looked in the mirror and glanced at the license foreman name. A smile seemed to come to her, then said, "How are you Harry?"

Harry said, "How are you Sue? Through the too many miles and too little smiles, I still remember you."

The two of them spent the remainder of the ride talking. It turned out that Sue married a muggle and lived as one now. She said she was happy, but her face showed otherwise. As the trip came to an end, they both promised to get together again, but Harry knew it would never be arranged. Over the next year life remained the same for Harry and George. They quit their day jobs while playing music at night. Their popularity continued to increase and their venues where they played became larger and larger. They recorded their first album that did surprisingly well all over. At the two year anniversary of the final battle Harry and George decided it was time to put their music to the test. They had their agent book all kinds of venues all over Europe and if things went well there, they would go to Canada and the States.

_Five years later…._

It has been 5 years since Harry had stood on the soil of Wizard Europe. George and Harrys world wind tour ended up being much more successful than they could have ever envisioned. In the end they both started feeling the pull of going back home and seeing old friends and family. One of the first things Harry wanted to resolve was seeing Susan. He took a taxi up to the place where he dropped her off those many years ago. The man at the door said they were no longer together, but did give Harry her forwarding address. Harry returned to the taxi and took a trip back to where Susan was now living. She was now living inside Diagon Alley in a flat above one of the shops. He knocked on the door and found that she was home.

When she opened the door Sue had a smile that would melt any mans heart. "Hi Harry, haven't we played this scene before?" she said smirking.

"How are you Sue, I just had to play it out one more time." Harry said.

Sue invited Harry in and they talked about all kinds of subjects except the one that pulled at both of their hearts. Finally about 2 hours into their visit Harry asked, "Why didn't you return to school for 7th year?"

"Harry when you broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral, I broke. I knew the odds of never seeing you again were pretty large, so I decided to live in the muggle world. I enrolled in the local muggle university and started taking some classes. I met my ex husband Pete there. He was just finishing up with his degree when we met. This was during the time you were searching for the items to defeat Voldemort. I was alone and desperate and he showed me some attention and the next thing I knew I got married. When you saw me I had been married for about 6 months. Shortly after you and I saw each other my marriage started to fall apart. We tried to save it, but found we were too much different and decided to go our separate ways. I have been back in the wizard world for about 4 years now. I work the ministry in the muggle area to help them understand what's going on in that world." Susan said with a slight smile on her face.

"I've heard you and George on the radio. You are bigger now than when you were the boy who lived." She said starting to giggle.

"How does the wizard world know about us? We are strictly muggle with our music." Replied Harry totally shocked.

"That's one of my jobs. We have been able to bring many of the muggles technology over to the wizard world. One of the biggest items is the muggle radio,  
CD's, and music. Some wizards were able to find some runes that work so we can get some things from the muggle world." Susan said.

Harry just shook his head in total disbelief. "So any Mr. right in your life right now?" asked Harry shyly. "No. I don't know if I want to get into a relationship right now. I am pretty happy just being on my own." Susan said somewhat coldly.

Harry looked Susan in the eyes and said, "I guess you have a right. I just come barging back into your life after 7 years hoping to start things over." Harry said.

"Can we start out becoming friends again?" He asked.

Susan looked at Harry to see if he was being sincere. "I don't see a problem with that." "George and I have a concert tonight at the place where it all started. It's something that is not publicized. Would you be my guest and come with me?" requested Harry now feeling better than he has for quite some time.

Susan sat quietly thinking before giving her answer. "I have one question for you before I give you my answer. How long are you staying in England?"

"We are back for good. George and I decided it was time to come home and stay." Harry replied.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. It sounds like fun. Would you mind if I invited a friend along?" Susan asked.

"That would be great. Do I know this person?" Harry asked.

"It's Tracy Davis. She was in our year at school. We've become friends since I came back and have done a lot of things together." She said.

"That's great! George is inviting his family. Make sure to be ready by 7:00 p.m." Harry said with a great smile on his face.

That night at the concert, the band Gred made their return to England. The place only held about 200 people and once word got out that the band was playing it filled up very quickly. Harry never played or sang better. After leaving the stag that night Harry never felt better. He felt complete for the first time in his life. Harry had a feeling with Susan back in his life and being back in England that his healing was complete. It was a long road back but now he could see it was the only way to do it.


End file.
